Kindergarten Madness
by Loner72
Summary: Due to doing a favor for a friend, Kagami is now a kingerated teacher, he has brand new students with smart mouth's, he soon find out that he hates kids more than anything else.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own KnB**

Summary:

Due to doing a favor for a friend, Kagami is now a kingerated teacher, he has brand new students with smart mouth's, he soon find out that he hates kids more than anything else.

* * *

Kagami Taiga, wasn't the type of guy to do something that involves emotional thing's or stuff that would put him in a situation that he doesn't like. But, today someone just had to ask him to do a favor for them, and this person is, his childhood friend/brother, Himuro Tatsuya wants him to take his job as a kingerated teacher for a while and Kagami couldn't say no. No, matter how badly he wanted to, he just could not say no to Himuro, so now he is in this situation that he doesn't want to be in.

It was summer time, now it is close to winter and Kagami doesn't really want to go out in the winter time. All he wants to do is relax in his house and watch some BasketBall that's all he wants to do, but now he is in the cold walking to this school (Even if he has a car, he still walks since the school is really close to his house) feeling really tired. He arrives there a little early than expected, so he has some time on his hands.

"Kagami, correct?" Kagami, stops walking to and turns his attention to the young lady with short brown hair and brown eyes, a short black pencil skirt that reaches to her knees and a white blouse that shows some of her small breast. Kagami nodded at the woman and she smiled. "Well Kagami, I'm Riko Aida the principle of Siren school and I presume you're Himuro replacement?" All Kagami can do is nod, he really wasn't paying attention to the woman "Oi, pay attention Bakagami, you need to know this information."

"H-Hai, I was staring off into space I'm sorry." Kagami took a bow and stare back up to Riko, she started to walk off. "Oi! where are you going? aren't you going to tell me this 'important information'? And where am I suppose to go? hey!" Kagami tried to keep up with the brown-haired lady, but she walks fast in heels. When Kagami finally catches up with her, she is standing outside a classroom with the number 11 on it. "Is this my classroom?"

"Yes, it is and I would appreciate if you can listen to me for a second, and if you space out I will have you do, eight weeks of paperwork got it?" Kagami nervously shook his head, this Riko seems really scary when she is mad, Kagami didn't want to get on her bad side. "Ok, first you will be receiving several different students today and they are new, so I want you to treat them right. Second, it's already some that aren't new in room 11 so you don't have to go easy on them. And that's pretty much it, the assignments that you have to give them is easy ne? Ok, I should get going if you have any questions then just ask the assistant principal Junpei Hyuga." With that Riko took her leave.

Kagami walks into the classroom, it wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. There were bookshelves full of kids books, a dry erase board and multiple color tables from blue to red, green, purple and yellow. It was some drawings of people, cats ect on the walls. "Wow, this whole entire day is going to be hell, I have to teach kids, KIDS for god sake I'm going to be so tired." Kagami settle down at the teacher desk and put his things aside and waited for the little kids to come.

"Excuse me, sir, I would like to know if you are Mr. Himuro." A red-haired man with stoic face and a business suit came inside the classroom with another small red haired boy with red eyes, and Siren uniform on. The young boy glare at Kagami and Kagami didn't like the boy already just from that glare.

"No, my name is Kagami Taiga and I'm a replacement for Himuro, so you can leave this little br- I mean guy with me." Kagami bent down and ruffle the little boy hair, the man just merely look at Kagami and just let him do what he wants to do with his son. "I'll make sure he does lots of work, and makes some friends too."

"Very well then, I expect you to be on your best behavior Seijuro and don't disappoint me." The man left and didn't even say 'have a nice day son' even if Kagami didn't like the little brat, he still thinks that a father should have least said an 'I love you' or 'goodbye son' brushing it off like it was nothing Kagami took off the little boys jacket and placed it on the coat rack. "Uh, so what's your name?"

"My name is, Seijuro Akashi and I would it if you please allow me to do my own things. I am not a child that is in need of YOUR help." Kagami eye twitched, how come he has to get the kid that has a smart mouth on him? All he was trying to do is help him out. Akashi looked up at Kagami and then just walk away to the red table. Kagami took notice of this and decided to go back to his desk.

Silence

That is what filled the classroom nothing, but straight up silence Kagami reading some book and Akashi watching him. Kagami didn't really like being stare at so he just had to ask why is Akashi staring at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I make my observations like this."

"Well, can you _not_ make observations of me?"

"Nope, it's a must for me to do this."

"Look here, you little sh- I mean Akashi, staring at people is rude and for me personally I HATE people looking at me for dumb reasons, so stop staring!" Akashi didn't  
turn his gaze away he kept staring at Kagami and he didn't stop for nothing until the door open, to reveal two small kids one a blue haired boy and a blonde haired one too. "Eh? I'm guessing you two are new right?"

"Hai."

"Yes ssu." The blonde boy had a little small sailor suit on and the other had the same black and white uniform on like Akashi. Soon more kids came and now Kagami has a full classroom of ONLY boys and for some reason Kagami doesn't have a problem with that. For one, it makes like easier and he doesn't have to punish the boys for hitting the girls, and for two, boys are more easier to handle than girls.

"Ok, I'm the new teacher Kagami Taiga and the replacement for Himuro Tatsuya. So, can you guys tell me your name and something about yourselves."

"Oh, can I start first ssu? ok, ok my name is Kise Ryota, and I want to be a pilot one day and I like to um play dress-up, play BasketBall, a-

"I think you told us quite enough Kise, uh how about you." Kise got all teary eyed when he wasn't able to finish his entrance. Kagami pointed to the dark blue dark haired boy.

"I don't wanna answer _old man._" Oh, he so didn't go there, Kagami wanted to strangle the shit right where he sat at, but restrain himself not to instead he tried to be nice to the tan little boy, but once again he got called '_old man'_.

"Look here, you little brat I'm not old, I'm freakin 20 years old so get it straight _BRAT._"

"What did ya just say Baka."

"Why you little sh-

"Hello, Kagami I see you are getting along with the new students ne?" Riko was behind him, with an evil aura that carry behind her. Kagami sweat-dropped and just patted the dark blue-haired boy on the head. "Good, I thought I'd have to kill- I mean _fix_ your little problem. I need to ask for the new students to stand up and introduce yourselves since Bakagami isn't getting any where."

"I am, Midorima Shintaro my birth of date is July 7th, my zodiac is a cancer, my blood type is B an-

"That's enough no one asked for your entire identity." Midorima shot Kagami a glare and he couldn't resist, but to say something back.

"Who do you think you're talking to idiot? I was just merely introducing myself until you interrupted it, nandayo."

"You know, for a small brat, you have such a smart as-ouch what was that for?"

"Bakagami, you're not suppose to say that to kids. If I have to warn you again then you will receive a punishment." After Kagami got his scolding for Riko the rest of the new kids introduce themselves and now it's time for them to learn, and just about now Riko takes her leave, but not before saying. "If I catch you doing something wrong you'll regret it." And she was gone. Now the class is silent expect there is a 'munching' noise.

"Who's eating inside of the classroom?"

"It's me Baka-chin, I got hungry so I'm eating snacks." The purple-haired boy lazily rise his hand so Kagami can see him and he put it back down to continue to eat his chips. Kagami can feel his blood boiling.

"Teme, what did you just call me?"

"Kagami-kun, that's a bad word to say in front of the class." Kuroko look up innocently at Kagami.

"Oi, Tetsu I think he's not smart enough to think about that." Aomine sneered how Kagami looked right now, he thought he should take it a step further by messing with him even more. "And, besides an old man like him can't even hear right." Aomine stuck his tongue out and that made Kagami temper heat up, he walked over to Aomine and tried to grab him, but he slipped during the process. Kise looks at him and breaks down laughing, Murasakibara let out small chuckles and Kuroko put a faint small on his face, Akashi couldn't help but smile a little bit, Midorima put pity on Kagami.

"I think we should all calm down." Kiyoshi tried to calm his teacher down and along with the others. He knew if they start then his other peers will too.

"No, Kiyoshi we should let them fight it'll be fun to see." Koganei got all excited just from thinking about it. Mitobe agreed in a small nod and then came everyone else cheering the fight on.

"Oh, you wanna see a fight? I'll show you a fight."

Riko heard noises from the classroom, she thought that Kagami was doing a great job so she kept going to her office. She's lucky that she didn't go inside the classroom because it's a whole mess in there.

* * *

Extending end:

"I had fun father, I want to go to this school and I also learned lot's of new things too." Akashi had a crown on his head that said 'Emperor'.

"Mother, I wish to go to this school also, nandayo." Midorima said as he held several books in his hands that contains something about his horoscope.

"Oi, mom, this school is for me, so let me go." Aomine smiled brightly at his mother.

"Hey sis, can I stay at this school please ssu?" Kise is super jumpy and excited too.

"Papa-chin, I ran out of snacks, but Baka-chin gave me some (no, he found some in Kagami's bag) I want to stay here so he can give me more snacks."

"Can you please enroll me in this school too Grandma?" Kuroko had a crown on his head too that said 'puppy'

And all their parents said 'yes' to their dare kids requests while a certain red-haired guy sniffles in the corner, with books, markers and chairs everywhere. He chants these words: "I hate kids, I hate kids, I want them all to disappear." Kagami finally figured out that kids are the worst thing on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

Summary:

* * *

Kagami really hates his new job, not to mention six of them. For the first day, they were nothing but trouble in the beginning and he has a feeling that they will be trouble the next day. The only person standing in his way of killing those little brats is, Riko Aida. To Kagami, she is a terrifying woman that is not to be messed around with when she is mad.

This new job is going to be a pain for Kagami and he knows it, so now he has to make sure that he keeps his temper down along with his swearing words. Keeping this job means everything to, well to Himuro actually he doesn't want to disappoint him, but with having the 'new students' around is going to be hard for him.

-  
"Good morning, *yawns* we're going to learn about..." Kagami trailed off while he look around the classroom, something in his mind hitted him. "Where is the rest of the students at?" Kise put his hand in the air wanting to answer the question. "Ok, Kise where is, Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara and Akashi at?"

"They're making a castle in the blocking area oh, and I wanna play with the blocks too can I? Please I've been a good boy all day long ssu." Kagami sweat-dropped, it's eight O'clock in the morning they only been here for eight minutes and that's all.

"No, you can't so don't ask me again, oi! Kuroko, Aomine and the rest of you get over right now!" Kagami saw the four seating down playing with the blocks, Kuroko was building a tower with Akashi while Murasakibara eats chips and Aomine is laying down watching them. "Oi, I said come here," Kagami walks over to them, "You can't play with the blocks right now we're learning."

"Sorry Kagami-kun, I just wanted to make a tower with Akashi-kun," Kuroko said as he place another block blue block on the red one.

"I don't want to go back and listen to you old man, so just leave me alone." Aomine turned his attention back to what Kuroko and Akashi was doing, Kagami could feel his temper rising, but he will not allow his temper to get the better of him.

"Now Aomine, using the name _old man_ isn't very nice for your sensei, so you should at least have some respect for me," Kagami tries to talk in a very kindly tone, "So, how about we all return to our seats and try to _stay_ in our seats."

"How about you return to your seat baka," Aomine snored, "If you need help walking back to your seat *yawns* I'll walk you back nah just kidding walk back yourself baka."

"Teme, said that again you little brat and I'll have you seat in the time out corner," Kagami temper was getting to him.

_"Kurokocchi, can I play too ssu?"_

"I'm going to cry when you put me in the time out corner, not!"

_"Sure Kise-kun, but you'll have to be the Prince and Akashi-kun is the King," Kuroko gesture Kise to seat next to him._

"If you keep talking I'm going to make you pay."

_"What are you guys doing nanodayo?" Midorima, Koganei, Mitobe and Izuki looks at the boys with curiosity in their eyes._

"Oh, I'm so scared," Aomine said in a lazily tone as if he cares, but he really doesn't care, "You're the most scariest teacher I have ever had." Aomine says sarcastically.

_"We're making a castle ssu and Kurokocchi said that I can be the Prince and Akashicchi is the King, do you guys want to play too ssu?"_

_"Sure, but we want to be the enemy and you guys can be the good guys," Koganei thought that they can at least make this game more interesting and from the looks of it Akashi and the others like it too._

"That's it! You little stupid brat I'm going k-ouch," Kagami looks do to see that Kuroko pinch his leg, "Why did you do that?"

"Please calm down Kagami-kun," Kuroko innocent blue eyes looked into Kagami red furious ones, "Kagami-kun did you know that keeping a frown on your face will make you have the same look forever."

"Shut up Kuroko, all you go back to your seats right now!"

"Kagami, just let us play already and you can join our team of being the bad guys," Koganei suggested, "And maybe then we can have snacks too, so come on lets play this game." Kagami sighed, he sat down and just watch them play.

"I don't feel like playing with kids, so you little brats can play all you want, but then we're getting back to learning tomorrow," The little kids went on different sides and started to form a plan to win against their opponents.

"Baka-chin, can I have more snacks I'm almost out," Murasakibara stood over Kagami eating some candy.

"Sure whate-wait no you can't have anymore," Kagami tried to tell Murasakibara no, but he was already looking through Kagami's bag and found something else to eat. "Sometimes, kids can be a pain the butt."

The rest of the morning was very loud and fun too, although Kagami had a hard time trying to keep up with the kids. Akashi, Murasakibara, Kise and Kuroko had won against Midorima, Koganei, Mitobe and Izuki. Kiyoshi enjoyed the show, but he thought that it was just a little too violent.

"Now, that you guys played your stupid little game we can clean up and learn." The moment Kagami said that all the little kids disappeared and now he is stuck with cleaning the entire classroom all by himself. "How did I get myself into this mess?"

* * *

Extending end:

"We'll just wait until he finish cleaning up and then we go back in," Akashi said as he watch the others play in the playground, "And remember not to make too much noise he might hear us."

"Hai, sir!"


End file.
